


The Trial that Divide

by jowshuaayee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Been a while, Dorovain has such a tiny amount of fics on this website, F/M, might be rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: The end of the War brings both happiness.......but also pain.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Trial that Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys? Been a while and of course in typical fashion of me, I had to return with some angst. Hope y'all enjoy it, some of my amazing friends (whom I love) got me hopelessly addicted to the Dorovain ship and sadly theres not that much work for them on this wonderful website so......here ya go? 
> 
> And for those who love my Edeleth, dw I got something coming ;) (and yes its fluffy dw, I refuse to hurt them anymore (for now)) Hope you guys enjoy this much longer piece. I did wanna get my Edeleth fluff piece out first since with how shit everything is in the world rn, I think we could all use some happiness (plus my mind was kinda wacky lately and Edeleth always helps so.....) but sadly I've been having some trouble writing lately and somehow this came out so yea you get this first. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since the Kingdom had triumphed over the Empire and Dimitri decided that it was time to get the trials over and done with. Sitting through 12 hours of trials was not something Sylvain planned on doing today. He hadn’t been paying much attention to the past couple trials if he was being honest, leaving their fates up to the rest of the panel. “They’re all Empire dogs, they shouldn’t be here…...right?” he thought to himself. 

“Next up, a high ranking Imperial witch” he vaguely heard as he stared out the nearby window.  
“Maybe I can have the dining hall whip up a picnic basket and take her out for a peaceful dinner once this is over” Sylvain thought to himself as he drifted off.

He was awoken by the man beside him slapping his shoulder. “What the hell?” He whispered angrily. “Well you might actually want to pay attention to this next one” Ashe whispered back. Slightly annoyed Sylvain wiped the sleep out of his eyes and he looked up, seeing the one person he never expected to see.

Standing before the panel, in a beautiful red dress, with her hands shackled in front of her was the songstress that had captured Sylvains heart. 

Furious, Sylvain got up from his chair and marched over to the middle of the table where the king sat. “Can I have a word with you your highness?” he asked angrily. “I thought you might” Dimitri sighed as he pushed his chair out and got up. The two men walked to the far corner to talk in private. 

“What the hell, I thought you were going to let her go?” Sylvain demanded in a soft yet angry ton. “ I’m sorry Sylvain but she's an imperial witch. We don’t know if she's planning something or-” “SHE DEFECTED FROM THE EMPIRE AND HELPED US WIN THE WAR, DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE’D DO ANYTHING TO HARM US?” Sylvain yelled angrily. The whole room turned to see what the commotion was, only to return to whispering amongst themselves at a calm wave from Dimitri. 

“Look I know you’re annoyed with this but it's something we have to do.” Dimitri sighed as he looked at his friend. In truth he didn’t want this trial to happen either, he’d grown close to Dorothea and realised how painful it was for her to defect from the empire and join the fight against them. He’d also watched Sylvain fall for her. It made him happy to see his friend happy and not fooling around with girls. He only wished things could’ve been different. The nobles of the kingdom weren’t too happy about a high ranking imperial witch being able to freely walk Garreg Mach. No matter how much Dimitri argued, they simply wouldn’t have it. And thus it fell on them to decide her fate. 

Unable to sit and watch as the woman of his dreams had her fate decided by his friends, Sylvain stormed out with his eyes planted on the floor. He didn’t know where he was going but he just knew that he had to get out of there and clear his mind. “Maybe I’ll go cool off in the ole classroom” he thought to himself. 

It was a chilly beginning of the Horsebow Moon as Sylvain crossed the courtyard to the classroom. All he could think of was the face Dorothea made when she and Sylvain made eye contact; fear, pure unadulterated fear. “Ugh I’m such an idiot, I should’ve done something to avoid this” he chided himself as he took a seat at the front of the classroom.  
Normally Sylvain would sit at the back of the classroom and mess with Ingrid. He chuckled to himself remembering the many times he made her giggle, resulting in professor Byleth glaring at the two of them. He remembered the many times Dimitri would chide him over fooling around with the various girls of the monastery. He remembered his various conversations about knighthood with Ashe. But most of all he remembered his various outings with the illusive songstress. 

\------------------------------------------------

“Ah Dorothea, fancy seeing you here. And what are you up to on this fine day?” Sylvain asked. 

“ Surprisingly, I was waiting for you” she replied 

“ Oh ho and what would someone as beautiful as you want with someone like me? Let me guess…...you were going to ask me out huh? Well, I’ll just save you the trouble and accept”

“Actually, I was. I think it might be nice having a meal with you from time to time.” She replied not falling for any of his games

“ Well what are you doing tonight? I have other arrangements tomorrow” 

“ Tonights fine with me. My my, I wonder what THE Sylvain is busy with….Girls? And maybe more girls?” She replied in a jovial way. 

“ Heh heh, a guy can’t give up all his secrets” he replied with a sly wink. “But wow, asking me out huh? What gives? Got anything up your sleeve?”

“Nothing planned, if you want we can just act like nothing happened and go on with our days?” she replied as she turned to leave. 

“No, that's not what I meant. It’s just, you’ve always been so cold to me, so why ask me out now?” He questioned. “Have you oh, I don’t know……...fallen head over heels for me?” He asked with a silent snicker

“ You? HA, now that's funny. You know what? Maybe eating alone doesn’t sound all that bad” She replied with her back stil toward him.

“Oh ok you asked me just to feel less lonely that's it”

“Why yes it is, but if you’re not ok with that I can just ask Ingrid or Petra to join me.” 

“No, no it would be my pleasure. To be clear…….you asked me because of my status right? My Crest? Or a bit of both? I’m just wondering” he pried

“Ugh is this really necessary? It was a simple invitation, take it or leave it” Thinking to herself for a second she replied “To answer your question, what if I was a hoarse- voiced old hag? Would you still go after me?” 

Thinking carefully he replied “That depends, I don’t dislike the idea of mature women…..”

“Even if you were old and wrinkly I would still have asked you out” She replied “Nah I’m just messing with you, of course it's your money” 

“ Haha, thats probably true. Anyways, about that dinner?”

“It would be my honor to have you, now come along” she said as she walked towards the dining hall leaving him behind. 

“Even if I was old and wrinkly huh?” he said to himself with a small blush colour his cheeks. 

\------------------------------------------------  
“If only it was still as peaceful and happy as back then” he sighed to himself as he lowered his head and fell asleep. By the time he woke up, it was late evening, the sun was setting. “The trials must be over” he said to himself as he got up and started to walk back only to be tackled the second he stepped outside of the classroom. 

“Huh?” He looked around only to see a figure on top of him encasing him in a tight hug. The figure was raising up and down, almost as if they were crying. “Hey, hey its ok, everythings going to be alright” he said calmly, trying to calm the person down so he could figure out who this was.  
The figure looked up, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Dorothea??” Before she could reply he had pulled her into the biggest hug, sighing of relief with a couple tears in his eyes. “I was so scared I’d never see you again.” She said as she cried onto his shoulder.  
After the two had calmed down, they returned to the classroom for a chat. “So what did they say?” Sylvain asked, interested to hear what had happened. “Well, after you left Dimitri returned to his seat. He then spoke about my efforts in the war and the fight against the Empire and how instead of being put on trial, I should be commended. The entire panel agreed and I was set free. I came to look for you but couldn’t find you so I spent the day with Ingrid after the trial had finished. I was on my way to the dining hall when I saw you and well…” she replied. 

“Well then my lady, what about we go grab some dinner huh?” He said as he extended his arm for her. 

“ Oh I would love nothing more” She replied as she took his arm and they started on their way.


End file.
